A Night to Remember
by leighann415
Summary: Set in "A Surprise Surprise is a Surprise," this is what happens during Rob & Laura's night out, where another surprise waits for them at the theater. Dedicated to Kristen3! *hugs* My first TDVDS story! :)


**Author's Note:** This is my first _Dick Van Dyke_ story! I had this idea a while back, before Kristen3's birthday. So this is dedicated to her. *hugs* And this is set in "A Surprise Surprise is a Surprise." I thought it would be fun to show what went on during Rob  & Laura's night out. Enjoy! :) Hopefully I'll do more TDVDS stories in the future!

* * *

Rob looked at his wife and couldn't remember how to breathe. How did he ever get so lucky as her? They were having dinner together before the play. Rob was still speechless at how Laura had ever managed to pull off the biggest birthday surprise party of his life. He had thanked her countless times since the party, but now that the big night was finally here, he wasn't sure he could hold on.

"Rob, darling, you're barely touching your plate! Come on, now, we can't have you starving during the show." She grinned teasingly at him.

"I still don't know how you pulled that party off, even when I tried to find out about it."

Laura rolled her eyes, her beautiful eyes. "This again? Darling, it was nothing. I just wanted to show you how much I loved you. And how much our friends love you."

He reached his arm across the table to hers. "I'll never forget it as long as I live. It was probably the best birthday party I ever had!"

She smiled. "I'm glad. Believe me, it wasn't easy keeping it a secret from you. And when you sniffed us out, I thought all would be lost for sure. But Millie told me I shouldn't give up just because you knew about it. So I just worked my way around that."

"And you did it beautifully! Who ever heard of a breakfast surprise party! And when everybody came out, even Sally, I was blown away. We should thank Millie. For once in her life, she proved to be helpful. And she's babysitting."

"Yes, she will be receiving a tip this time! But enough about her. This is _our_ night, isn't it?"

Rob smiled. Yes, indeed. He married good. This would be a night to remember for both of them.

They got to the theater in a record amount of time. They were holding hands and laughing at a private joke. Who knew that they would have yet another surprise waiting for them.

* * *

They waited in line, for what seemed like a lifetime. Rob was starting to wonder if they'd get inside on time. But as they started to get closer, he decided to get the tickets out so they'd be ready. But, something was not right. He couldn't find the tickets anywhere. He knew where he put them, and they simply weren't there.

"Rob, is everything ok? You didn't lose the tickets, did you? After Sally gave them to us and everything?"

"I-I'm not sure. I can't find them. I must've been so excited about the evening, that I left them at home."

Laura sighed. "Oh, Rob! How could you do a thing like that?"

"Shh, calm down, everything will be fine." He looked nervously at the other people in line, who were starting to stare at them. "We'll still be able to see the show."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'll get more tickets at the box office. Now come on."

Laura wanted to protest some more, but she didn't want to make a more big of a scene than she had already. This was their special night, after all. But thinking that made her even more angry.

Suddenly, they were next in line. "Your tickets, sir."

Rob grinned at the ticket taker. "A funny thing happened on the way to the theater tonight..."

Laura rolled her eyes and punched him gently. "I'm afraid I don't have our tickets. But if you would be kind enough to let us in to get some more, we would be ever so grateful."

The man looked from Rob to Laura and back again, and decided they could be trusted. "Ok. But the show starts in 10 minutes flat."

"Yes sir. Thank you." They headed off towards the ticket line, and were relieved when they walked right up.

"2 please. Somehow, I left my other tickets at home."

"Sorry to hear that sir. But you're in luck. We have two just waiting for somebody to use them!"

Rob couldn't believe their luck. It was almost like they were here, waiting for them. "Thank you very much!" Rob started to pull out his wallet to pay for them.

But the man at the counter waved it away. "It's already been taken care of. By a Miss Sally Rogers."

Laura was struck with surprise. Sally had given them two more tickets? How could that possibly be?

"Excuse me...what?" Rob sounded just as surprised as she was.

"When she gave you the tickets to use for tonight, she wanted you to have better seats. So, she gave you the 8th row ones as a fake, but then called ahead to get the real ones. Here are your tickets. Hope you both have a lovely evening."

Rob didn't know what to do or say. Sally had done this for them? He would have to have a talk with her later to thank her. It was the most generous thing somebody could ever do.

"And by the way, Sally was right. You do seem like a beautiful couple. Now go on, the show's about to start!"

"T-thank you!" Rob stammered as he took the tickets from the man.

They walked into the theater, both too stunned to say anything. "Well, how about that?" Rob finally got out.

"I can't believe Sally did that for us! What a lovely surprise. Why don't we look to see where we're sitting now?"

Rob hadn't even thought to look. But as he looked down, he was even more surprised to see where they were sitting, he couldn't say a word. He just showed it to Laura.

They were sitting on the very first row. Laura gasped and smiled. She was very glad she was able to pull off that surprise party for Rob. And she was even more grateful that Rob had such friends that cared about him as much as she did. This would really be the best night of their lives.

 **The End**


End file.
